knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Fences, Good Neighbors
During the effort to establish themselves at Cinderwatch, the Knights of Ashfall discovered an orcish fortress on the line between Redgold and Emberwind Counties. Beginning on February 12, the Knights seized, occupied, and defended that fortress, to claim it for Stormwind and the Alliance. A Tangled Web (event) The fortress was placed under surveillance by concealed scouting units for some time, to confirm that it was, in fact, abandoned. Once that was confirmed, a detachment of the Knights rode out to lay claim to the fortress, which Lord Jeremaias Auromere dubbed "Ironwall". They discovered that Ironwall was still abandoned, and that the orcs had apparently departed in a hurry. The platoon split into two parties, half inspecting and securing the upper levels, and the other half inspecting and securing the lower levels. Harinton Jones was apparently separated from his cohort, and made his way into a basement room. Baelthane Anvilmar caught up with him, but did not immediately find him. Almedra Annenmay, Neapolitan Butterchurn, and Daevanne Giltcastle followed. The basement room had been occupied by large spiders--two, which attempted to ambush Baelthane, though he managed to evade them. The spiders put up a fight according to their kind, but were ultimately defeated--the final blow struck by Daevanne, a rifle shot at point-blank range. Afterward, it was discovered that Harinton had been ambushed and web-wrapped by the spiders. He was unconscious, but once the venom was purged, was largely uninjured. After injuries were attended, Daevanne proceeded back to Cinderwatch to send for additional forces. Baelthane and Butterchurn continued to investigate the basement. At the back of the room, formerly concealed by cobwebs, they discovered an inactive ring of stone, carved with runes: a static portal... Where Does It Go? (event) Lord Auromere sent to the Stormwind Circle of Mages for assistance in dealing with the portal discovered in the basement of the fortress. This assistance arrived in the form of a crate containing three devices and a set of instructions written in Pandaren. The key to disabling the portal, as it turns out, was severing its connection to the nearby ley line, preventing transit. The devices were placed in the appropriate locations indicated by the instructions--although the third had to be held in the air by Tayluur Welch, who bravely volunteered. As the devices began to work, bizarre phenomena began to manifest. Gravity seemed to be selectively reversed. Sound became altered. Eventually, the portal opened, revealing a group of Blackrock orcs at the other side of it. The devices appeared to go into overdrive as the two parties, equally as startled as the other, faced off. Finally, though, the process was complete, and the portal permanently deactivated. Housewarming Call (event) The new owners of Ironwall were content to let sleeping orcs lie, but the orcs were not content to sleep. A patrol was dispatched on February 16 to the fortress to investigate who were these people now in residence. The orc commander demanded that the Alliance forces leave, claiming that they had warned the Alliance "not to leave their place". When the order to withdraw was refused, the orcs assaulted the wall, stating that when they were done here, they would proceed to attack the "chief in his fortress on a hill". The orc commander and both of his elementalists were slain, along with most of his crossbowmen. The survivors fled. It was concerning that they arrived so swiftly after the incident at the portal, and Lord Auromere traveled to Stormwind City to plead for aid from those who would offer it. Good Fences, Good Neighbors (event) The orcs returned in force on the evening of Sunday, the 19th of February. By this time, Jeremaias had activated all of Ashfall's reserves--and Marshal Vincent Ravenwing had graciously pledged the support of his own household forces, numbering fifty in all. All of these arrived to reinforce Ironwall. Hundreds of orcs arrived at the foot of the fortress. Their commander warned the Knights and their allies that there would be no quarter, saying that he would "storm the fortress, strip the hides from their quivering carcasses, and use them as banners to warn anyone else who would defy the Blackrock orcs." At this, Jeremaias ordered the banners of the Alliance, Ashfall, and the Shadowtalon Company unfurled from the ramparts, and called on the orcs to come and take them down. The orcs attacked, bringing four scaling ladders. These were swiftly destroyed by the mounted turrets, Miss Eloise Mirthvale, and Cmdr. Ra'ziel Kal'thoris, before they could be used. Then, four elementalists rushed forward to weave their witchcraft. Again, the elementalists were cut down swiftly, this time before they could unleash their magics. Finally, in a rage, the orcish commander demanded the death of Jeremaias--and came within range of Mr. Giltcastle's rifle. One well-placed bullet passed through the commander's head, and broke the onslaught. The defenders of the fortress unleashed fury upon the remaining orcs, who were finally convinced of the folly of continuing their siege. They broke and ran, pursued by the horsemen of Ashfall, to vanish into the trees. Lord Jeremaias expressed heartfelt gratitude for the aid of the Shadowtalon Company, who were valiant and faithful. Ironwall now belonged to Ashfall and Stormwind! Outcome Ironwall Keep was safe for now, but the Blackrock orcs were infuriated by their handy and embarrassing defeat. The Blackrocks had assumed that the forces at Ironwall were their long-time enemies, the humans of the Barony of Pinehold--hence their threats regarding destroying the "fortress on a hill". Over the next month and a half, the Blackrocks would deploy forces to besiege and beleaguer Pinehold and its people. Those troop movements intercepted a caravan from Fuselight-by-the-Sea, led by Harvey Hexbolt. The caravan would remain stranded near the Willowswift River until the Knights of Ashfall moved up to the eastern county line. The Heroes of Ironwall * Almedra Annenmay * Baelthane Anvilmar * Neapolitan Q. Butterchurn * Nylea Dawnsong (Shadowtalon Company) * Daevanne Giltcastle * Harinton Jones * Ra'ziel Kal'thoris (Shadowtalon Company) * Eloise Mirthvale (Shadowtalon Company) * Tayluur Welch Related Defending the Iron Wall, by Bard ThomasCategory:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Redgold County